Over the years, digital content has gained increasing popularity with consumers. With the ever-growing amount of digital content available to consumers through the Internet using computers, smart phones, and other sources, consumers have access to a vast amount of content. Furthermore, many devices (e.g., smartphones) and services are readily available that allow consumers to capture and generate video content.
Upon capturing or downloading video content, the process of tracking objects is commonly performed for editing purposes. For example, a user may wish to augment a video with special effects where one or more graphics are superimposed onto an object. In this regard, precise tracking of the object is important to the video editing process. However, challenges may arise when tracking objects, particularly as the object moves from frame to frame. as the object to vary in shape and size. Additional challenges may arise when the object includes regions or elements that tend to blend in with the background due to the thickness of the elements, the color of the elements, and/or other attributes of the elements.